Sleepless In Seatle Grace
by ImMeganGrace
Summary: IzzieAlex. Izzie has 2 big things of her mind none of which she is looking at sharing anytime soon..what will she do? or what wont she do...?


Hi everyone, my names megan! I haven't written a story for ages, and I have never written a greys story.. so here goes.

Izzie is my favourite character and I see there aren't a lot of story's for her so I decided to write one. Okay well things you should know before you read

Denny and Izzie happened exactly the same way as in the show.

This story is set a year and a half after Denny's death.

Alex and Izzie are seeing each other they have been together for a year.

Sometimes I wonder off so im sorry..

I haven't really figured out what style of writing I am going to write this in so sorry if it's confusing.

Second chapter will be better! I hope!

Mvo- Meredith's voice over.

_MVO: We surround ourselves with those we care about. They can be our Mothers, Fathers, siblings, colleagues or our friends. So why is it that those we care most about the people we feel closest to, are the people we are most prone to pushing away when we need them the most ?_

.::Meredith's house::.

It was 2am. George was sprawler across his mattress like a starfish, with the covers draped over the edge of one side of his bed. George began to stir as the sound of a door shutting gently echoed his room. He lifted his head slightly, lightly rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. He then contently made a sleepy noise and returned to his starfish position, lying on his stomach head smoothed into his bluey/grey pillow.

Downstairs Meredith had just returned home from a double shift at the hospital. She softly closed the front door behind her and slowly dragged her feet carefully across the wooden floor, watchfully trying not wake the others. Especially Izzie who appeared to be all curled and fast asleep in an arm chair in the living room. She then disappeared into the kitchen.

Izzie was snuggled up in a burgundy recliner with the Television on low, the coloured picture illuminating the whole room with flickers of colour every few seconds. And although the TV was only softly playing so softly you couldn't quiet hear the dialogue only the sounds and voices of the characters, Izzie was still wide awake. Here eyes wide eyed and staring deeply beyond the flickers coming from the television. She didn't stir or move or even register that Mer was home. She just huddled there, her eyes were a window that for the past two weeks nobody could see into.

Meredith stumbled not so quietly through the swinging kitchen door dropping a plastic jug of milk, but still managing to keep a hold of the ice-cream, spoon, chocolate drops and three different flavours of topping she has wedged in her arms. Izzie's attention quickly moved to Meredith who by now was standing at the door eyes wide open with a guilty look across her face. Izzie Jumped up slowly stretching her legs into a standing position and went to help Mer.

Mer: (whispering slightly) Sorry Iz, I didn't mean to wake you

Izzie: You didn't (pause) I was awake (silence as Meredith looked at Izzie worryingly)

Izzie trailed off into the kitchen picking up the spilt milk as Meredith watchfully followed her.

Mer: You've been doing that a lot lately huh?

Izzie had just settled all the ice cream and goodies Mer had had onto the table and she was going to fetch another spoon.

Izzie: (laughs a little) what? Cleaning up after you! (Sarcastically)

Mer: (smirking) No! Being awake, being up, being not asleep

Izzie stops what she is doing.

Izzie: (laughs, talks fast) Being awake, being up, being not asleep means im not dead so I guess its not all bad right

Mer: Iz you know what I mean! (Sternly)

Izzie: What? (pause) No I don't (stops) Meredith I don't!! (getting mad) Okay so I haven't had much sleep lately I've been busy, you know being and surgeon and all..

Mer: Yea Izzie we are all surgeons, but we still need sleep Come on Iz what's going on?

Izzie: Did Bailey ask you this?

Mer: No…

Izzie: Well then get off my ass Meredith you're not my superior and im fine! The only problem I have right now is you interrogating me. (Turns to walk away) You know not everyone's life is as dark and messed up as yours!

Mer: Izzie! (slightly offended)

Izzie: Im going to bed, Happy! (Walks off)

_MVO: So we Push them away is it because we don't want them to worry or because we don't want them to worry about us? I think its because those that we love and that love us hold the key to who we are and although they may not know everything about us they know enough to know that were not okay. And if were not okay we have a problem… _

Ah… im so nervous I hope it all sort of makes sense, review please if you want!

Megs :S

x x x


End file.
